Blood on the Moon
by thejadespirit
Summary: Four years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie has reached maturity. And who is there but Jacob, imprinted to the unique hybrid? But what happens when the Cullens leave to protect their secret? And the Volturi ask for Jacob and Nessie to visit?
1. Chapter 1

**hello, all! here is my newest fanfic; as you can see. to those who were reading my zutara fic, sorry. i've been busy with college, and then i've been having writer's block with that particular story...but! this is not about katara and zuko! this is about Jacob and Renesmee. their full story has not been written, and it makes me curious. so, to those who are interested in this pairing, read on! **

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer. my name is spelled "stephanie." that's right; with an "a." **

Chapter One

She sat alone on the log, just taking in the forest around her. The world looked so beautiful, filled with jewel-tones and golden sunlight. Immediately, without thought, she committed the sight to memory, intending to show to her parents--so cautious of the daytime--her unique world.

"Nessie!"

The young woman turned, her hair flying about her shoulders. Unconsciously, her face lit up, rivaling the sky above her. She let out a small gasp and slipped from her perch, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Jacob!" she called in excitement, running towards the tall young man. Though she knew he must be in his twenties, Jacob Black looked no older than the first time she saw him four years ago. It was a phenomenon she could relate to for, at only four years old, she looked the same age as her forever-teenaged parents. A remnant of her unique beginnings, certainly, and one she sometimes resented. But her parents, so in love, had not meant for things to turn out so oddly.

Jacob hugged Renesmee close, breathing in her unique scent. Though, for the past few weeks, he had been feeling the beginnings of attraction for the lovely young woman, he felt content to just hold her. He had loved her mother, in his own way, but he had realized, in the years since Bella's death and subsequent transformation, that what he had felt for her was a connection, born out of anticipation of someone far more spectacular. For, once Renesmee appeared, Jacob found everything he was became defined by her existence.

He had been there for her since the beginning, his feelings that only of a guardian and friend. And he had watched her grow--unbelievably fast, she grew--until she blossomed into a young woman even lovelier than Bella. Once, Jacob thought Bella--with her pale skin, dark hair, and deep eyes--the epitome of beauty.

But Renesmee seemed so much more so. Her skin was the same shade as Bella's--pale cream colored with blush--but it held a finer feature, a legacy from Renesmee's vampire father. Her skin glimmered admiringly in the sun or moon, lending the girl the appearance of some magical elf. And her hair, a beguiling copper color, could hold Jacob fascinated for hours. But, for Jacob, Renesmee's eyes captivated him like nothing else. Deep and brown, they seemed fathomless, holding a thousand more secrets than even the eyes of Carlisle, the Cullen vampire's patriarch. Those eyes made Jacob the slave of the girl to whom they belonged.

"Jacob, where were you?" Renesmee demanded softly, her dark eyes turning, full force, onto him. "I waited for you."

Jacob's heart constricted as he stared into Renesmee's eyes. For a moment, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. But he managed to recover even as Renesmee reached up her palm. "What's this?" Jacob asked, laughingly. "Do you have something new to show me?"

Renesmee said nothing, merely smiled mischievously, watching Jacob's face for his reaction. Gently, she placed her palm against his cheek and waited. She smiled softly as his expression brightened and a look of wonder overcame him. But, soon, it was no longer the forest which was on Renesmee's mind, but something else.

Instead, her thoughts were filled with a strange feeling of warmth, as if she had been laying in the sun for hours. It spread throughout her body, overcoming everything, and her heart began to beat faster. She stared up at Jacob in confusion, feeling drawn to him as never before. Always, she felt possessive of Jacob, as if he were hers, but never had she felt this… this _need_.

Suddenly, Jacob brought his hand up and placed it on hers. Slowly, he pulled her palm away from his cheek, a smile on his face. "You see everything so differently," he told her.

For a moment, Renesmee only looked at him, and then she shook her head and laughed, pushing past the strange emotions. Keeping her hand connected to his, she began to pull him through the woods to her home.

"Come on, Jacob! Papa's going to scold me if you don't hurry!"

At her mention of Edward, Jacob winced. Hurriedly, he tried to compose his thoughts, pushing some of the more…colorful thoughts about Renesmee out of his mind. If Edward even _suspected_ Jacob was thinking _anything_ about Renesmee other than the purest thoughts, he would sic Bella on him. And that was not an experience Jacob cared to repeat. Once was enough for a lifetime, thank you.

The two approached the small house, laughing quietly about their mad dash--one which no human could easily accomplish. But, just as they would have opened the door, it opened for them. And there stood Edward, expression carefully blank. Without a word, he extended his hand towards Renesmee.

"Papa?" Renesmee asked quietly, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Edward replied. His eyes, however, bored into Jacob's. "There's just something your mother and I have something to discuss with you."

At the grim words, Jacob froze, eyes going wide. He quickly followed Renesmee into the house, his body already preparing for battle. But what he found shocked him more than if Bella had sprung at him, fangs bared.

There, in the front room, sat the one person Jacob would never have expected. Standing like a silent statue beside the window, Marcus seemed a brooding piece of furniture more than a vampire who accompanied a party to kill Renesmee.

Instantly, Jacob growled, feeling the anger coursing through him like molten fire. "What is he doing here?" He shouted, moving to place himself in front of Renesmee. He whipped his head around to Bella. "How could you let him in here?"

Sighing softly, Bella lifted her hands in a gesture of apology. "Calm down Jake; it can't be helped," she answered. "Besides, he came here peacefully."

"He has a message to deliver," Edward stated softly. "And it's one we all need to hear."

Renesmee, quiet behind Jacob, placed her hand on his arm. At her silent message, Jacob tried to calm himself. "All right," he muttered darkly. "Let's hear it."

Marcus, face expressionless and red eyes unfathomable, began to speak, voice cracked from disuse. "My brothers and I feel it is time for this family to leave," he whispered hoarsely. "You have settled here for too long and, with the child, the situation grows ever more delicate."

The room fell silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from two sets of lungs, laboring to stay calm. Finally it was Bella who spoke, golden eyes filling with agony. "Leave Forks?" she inquired in a soft whisper. "But, this is our home!"

Marcus, however, remained silent, attention now seemingly focused on the forest outside. But Jacob was hardly concerned with the old vampire's opinions. Instead, his gaze fell upon Edward. And the thoughtful look on his pale, pale face.

Not for the first time, Jacob wished he could hear what Edward was thinking. It would make things a whole lot easier. And let him at least know what sort of plan to take. Because, at the moment, he agreed wholeheartedly with the Volturi vampire. Renesmee needed to leave Forks. What would happen if someone spotted her, the teenager who looked so much like a mixture between Bella and Edward? Or if someone noticed that Bella and Edward, four years out of high school, looked the same as they did on graduation?

If they should be discovered, it would not be long before people turned violent. And, once the damning secret of the vampires was exposed, the Volturi would stop at nothing to contain it. But, the vampires were not Jacob's only concerns. No, his concerns were for his brothers, his friends--the other werewolves he loved and respected like family. What would happen to them? No, it was best, for everyone involved, if the Cullens left. And, at the suddenly speculative look on Edward's face, Jacob guessed the vampire thought so too.

"Bella, love," Edward said softly, turning to his wife. "It's getting too dangerous for us here, you know that."

Bella frowned, shaking her head. "But what about Charlie? And…" she trailed off, eyes going first from Renesmee and then towards Jacob. "We can't leave! What about Jacob and his pack?"

"Bells," Jacob sounded, stepping closer. "You know I can't leave Nessie. And, no matter where I go, I'm going to have those crazy Clearwaters following me." He flashed her a grin. "It'll be fine; we'll move up to Canada or something. Or Alaska."

"But--"

"Mom, they're right. We should leave," Renesmee chimed in. With a sigh, she glanced out the window. "Everything is so beautiful here, but I want to see other places, too." She turned her dark eyes onto Bella. "I don't want to stay in Forks forever."

Finally, Bella dropped her shoulders in defeat. She could hardly deny Renesmee anything, or Edward, for that matter. And with Jacob working in synchronization with both, Bella's defenses were weak. "I…it will just be hard to leave Forks after everything that's happened here," she managed.

Edward crossed the room and pulled Bella close. "Don't worry; we'll have our family."

"Yeah," Bella whispered.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened. He turned his head sharply towards Marcus. "This is not the only reason _you_ were sent, is it?"

Marcus looked back at Edward for a moment and then confessed, "Aro requested I examine the connection between the child and the shape shifter."

"And?" Edward prompted, expression darkening at Marcus' monotone words.

"If the connection proves interesting, I am to extend an invitation to the two."

Bella gasped loudly, the sound odd in the quiet room. "How _dare_ you request such a thing. Does Aro really believe I will allow my _daughter_ to go to Volturra?"

Marcus said nothing, merely returned to gazing apathetically out of the window.

Renesmee moved around Jacob and crossed the room to place a comforting hand on Bella's arm. "If going there is something I have to do, then I will," she said quietly, showing her unbelievable maturity. Another Bella aspect shining through.

"And she won't be going alone, Bells," Jacob chimed in. "I might not like it, but we can make it a Cullen field-trip or something, if we have to."

Once again out-maneuvered, Bella subsided, though the determined look on her face suggested she would not give up. Since the incident four years ago, she had not forgiven the Volturi--nor given up her mistrust of them. She would _not_ allow Renesmee into their city alone.

Jacob looked at Renesmee, his heart constricting. He did not like the thought of allowing her to go into any kind of danger, but she was right. The Volturi's "invitation" was most likely a command. And it was better to go into their city with someone to protect her.

A wolfish grin spread over Jacob's face, quickly mirrored by Edward. Wasn't one of the Volturi afraid of werewolves?

* * *

**well, i hope you liked what you read; and i hope there were not too many mistakes. well, please review (even if you hated it!). your opinion is much valued. **

**please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. sorry for the late update; i normally get the first few chapters out pretty quickly, but with all my school work, it's slow going. but here it is! the new chapter. i hope you enjoy it. **

_

* * *

_

_Asleep! O sleep a little while, white pearl! _

_And let me kneel, and let me pray to thee, _

_And let me call Heaven's blessing on thine eyes, _

_And let me breathe into the happy air, _

_That doth enfold and touch thee all about, _

_Vows of my slavery, my giving up, _

_My sudden adoration, my great love! _

_-_John Keats

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"No!" Rosalie whirled around to face Jacob, a snarl marring her beautiful face. "This is _your_ fault!" she screeched. "I knew we should have taken Renesmee away!"

"Rose, calm down," Emmett said, stepping forward.

Without missing a beat, she jumped at the burly Cullen. "Calm _down_? How can I when the Volturi is demanding Renesmee go to their city? It's all because of that _mutt_!"

Nearby, Edward sighed and cast a glance towards his daughter. As if the two shared the same thought, Nessie nodded and reached out to take hold of Rosalie's arm. "I can't stay here forever, Auntie," she whispered softly, mirroring her earlier words. "We always knew I would have to go to Volturra."

Rosalie turned her amber eyes onto Renesmee, frowning. "If you're all right with this, then I won't stop you." She straightened. "But you are _not_ going alone."

Suddenly, Bella laughed. "You and I are on the same track, Rose."

The two women shared a look and then, as one, looked at Alice. The other vampire, though, lifted her hands. "I can't see anything," she muttered sourly. "With Nessie and Jacob, everything's black and hazy."

Rosalie shook her head. "Fine. But the main concern now should be protecting Nessie. So, who's going with her?" The blonde shot a smug look at Jacob. "Besides the dog and myself?"

Jacob groaned. "Blondie's coming, too? I might as well stay home."

At his words, Renesmee turned, eyes bright with something close to tears. "You're not coming with me?"

His heart contracted painfully when he saw her pain. Hurriedly, Jacob shook his head. "Of course I'm coming with you. I just don't like Blondie."

"Jacob…" Bella warned. "If it weren't for Rosalie, things might have turned out differently. So play nice."

"Sure, sure."

"Alice stays here," Jasper said suddenly.

"Jazz, I can--"

"Aro has been trying to get you to join him for years; I won't have you put at risk like that."

Alice was quiet for a moment and then nodded on a sigh. With the addition of Renesmee, Alice and Jasper had spent more and more time by themselves. It always Jacob to see how close they really were. Always, he thought that the two Cullens who seemed the closest were Bella and Edward. But Alice and Jasper's connection rivaled even theirs.

Edward frowned. If it was up to those most capable of protecting Renesmee, Jasper was the best bet--outside of Bella. But if Jasper did not allow Alice to go, she certainly would not let him go either. And with Rosalie going, Emmett would refuse to stay home, especially when there was the possibility of a fight.

He knew Esme would stay at home, as she often did, and it was best if Carlisle did not go to Volturra. And Edward did not relish the idea of allowing Bella near the Volturi again. Still, Bella, with her abilities, proved the best defense for Renesmee and Jacob should Aro decide not to let them leave.

"Can't I go with just Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

Before any of the vampires could attack him, Jacob turned Nessie gently. "It's better if we have other people with us, too," he told her. "We can't trust the Volturi, especially not with you."

Nessie sighed softly, knowing he was right. "Fine," she capitulated. "But they probably only want to talk to us, nothing more."

"We'll see."

* * *

Throughout the plane ride, Rosalie continued to glare at Jacob, as if trying to make him burst into flames for being one of the reasons the Volturi continued their interest in Renesmee. Jake had fallen asleep within a few hours after takeoff. But, even in sleep, he was always aware of Renesmee sitting beside him. And, when she finally dozed off, hand on his, they shared the same dream.

_Filled with sunlight and sparkling water, Nessie gave him a wonderland full of dancing shadows and soft music. It washed over him, a stream's waterfall of beauty. Years before, when Renesmee was still a little baby, world full of colors, Jake liked nothing more than to peek into her dreams. And, though those visions broadened, filled with clear pictures, they remained as delightful as ever. _

_But, as the dream played out, it began to change, becoming a world feeling of warmth and butterflies. Jake saw himself, standing in the moonlight. And there was Nessie, dressed in a long, flowing white gown. The two slowly approached one another and clasped hands. _

_Nessie stood on her toes, smiling as she whispered softly in his ear. And then, from the heart of the forest came a whispery music. Though, before the Cullens, Jake hardly knew the difference between Baroque and Romantic music, he now recognized the melody wending its way through the trees. The Waltz of the Snowflake sounded as Nessie and the other Jake began to dance. _

_If the sight were not so captivating, Jake might have laughed. But he could not take his eyes off of Nessie, swirling in her foamy dress. And then, like a little bell, she began to laugh. Freely, joyfully. That sound, which Jake heard a thousand times before, suddenly changed, sounding less like a bell and more like the fuller, softer sound of a seductive brook. _

_And then she turned, face filled with light. And smiled at him. _

"_Jake… Jake!"_

"JACOB!"

He jerked, looking wildly around. "What?"

Bella shook her head. "You've been sleeping for most of the flight."

Jake ran a hand through his hair. "Really?"

Beside him, Renesmee laughed, sounding too much like she had in his dream. "Really."

At her smile, Jake froze, dazzled. But, as Edward stirred, eyes flashing dangerously, the werewolf shook himself and looked away. "So are we there yet?" he asked on a yawn.

"No," Rosalie snapped. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, what do you call a blonde between two brunettes?" Jacob asked. When Rosalie simply looked away, he went on. "A mental block."

"Get some new jokes, _mutt_,"

"Yeah, Jake," Bella voiced. "Or I'll search _your_ head for blonde hair."

He shot her a smirk. "As if. We're more likely to find it in yours."

Renesmee placed her palm against Jacob's cheek, silently telling him to be quiet. She hated it when her family bickered. She preferred the world happy. And, while she knew not everything worked out so well, Nessie could at least keep her family civil.

When Jacob quieted, Nessie drew her hand back, looking away as she suddenly felt a wave of warmth crash over her. Already, she could feel the blood pooling beneath her cheeks. And she knew that, if she did not control her own thoughts and emotions, her parents would begin to worry. Or argue with Jacob.

Always, for as long as she could remember, Jacob had been there for her. Like a brilliant sun, he lit up her world with warmth and camaraderie. And now… Renesmee sighed softly. She loved her parents, but she loved Jacob, too. He was hers. It was that simple. But, that connection always bothered her parents. And Renesmee was simply not certain that Jacob felt the same way.

Still, despite everything, her every dream remained centered on Jake. Sometimes they danced through the forest, sometimes they hunted. And, oh, did she love the thrill of that! When they ran through the trees, hearts beating faster, laughter mingling in the dark. Jacob belonged to her and she would not allow anyone to come between them, even if she had to defy her parents. Or tear Volturra down brick-by-brick.

---

Bella watched her daughter apprehensively. She did not like the idea of allowing her child to walk right into the arms of the Volturi. But they really had no choice. Unless they wished to fight again. And this time, such a thing might bring about a war no one wanted. This time, they might be alone.

Or things could go the other way. But Bella did not want to leave things to chance. No, if push came to shove, she would rather no fight happened at all. They were lucky the first time, but Bella could not bear the thought of any member of her family being hurt when there was a simple solution. So they traveled to Italy, to visit Volturra. And make it absolutely clear, once and for all, that none of the Cullens would join the Volturi.

Beside her, Edward stiffened, eyes narrowing as he looked at Jacob. Bella frowned. It could only mean one thing, really. And the thought made her sad. Her little Renesmee, her little nudger, had grown up far too fast. Four years alive and already the girl looked seventeen. Bella might have come to terms with her best friend imprinting on her daughter, but that did not mean she had to like it.

For a moment, Bella longed for the feeling of a baby in her arms, longed for another child. She could picture him, as she always had, the little green-eyed boy who so resembled Edward. But, even as the vision entered her head, Bella cast it out, knowing it to be impossible. For, though Edward could produce a child while a vampire, she could not. Forever frozen at the age of eighteen, her body frozen in time, her body could not change to support life.

But she had Renesmee, that beautiful girl whom everyone adored. The beautiful young woman who carried with her a calm and grace few vampires, even, could match. Nessie with her glowing skin and soft, beautiful features. Sometimes, it amazed Bella that someone so utterly lovely could have come from her. But there she was.

Shaking her head slightly, Bella slipped her hand into Edward's, heat flashing suddenly. He turned his head and smiled down at her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. His coppery eyes, so full of secrets, stared into hers with a promise. And, just like that, Bella's fears and pains fled her. Here was her life, her reason for living. Edward. Even the name struck a chord deep within her.

"Later, my love," Edward whispered into her ear. And then, placing a kiss on her throat, he straightened.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he heard Edward's words. He no longer loved Bella like that, but it still pained Jake to hear--or, in most cases--see Bella and Edward's relationship. It was an old pain, he guessed, pain for the life he and Bella could have had. But, even when he thought of that, he thought of Renesmee and how, if not for Bella's love for Edward, she would not be there. And it made him shudder.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her musing, Jacob wrapped an arm around Renesmee's shoulders. "I hope we land soon," he said.

Nessie turned and gave him a brilliant smile. "Me too."

* * *

**what did you think? well, please tell me. please, please, please review! those reviews are much appreciated, i assure you. **

**review...please?**

**-thejadespirit**


End file.
